Basketball and Blaire
by DaSoulMan123
Summary: Two short stories based in the anime world of Souleater after the Kishin is destroyed. Introducing my own character. Kind of humorous. My first fan fic. ENJOY!


**I am introducing my own new character. His character page thingy is below the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Souleater. Oh how I wish I did.**

**New character:**

**Name: Itchikaru Appearance: Medium-long black hair, blue eyes, Jeans, Red vs. Blue t-shirt**

**Info: Itchikaru (Itchi) is the same age as Maka and everybody. His personality is very humorous and light-hearted. He is very special because he is his own weapon. He has weapon and meister DNA, however he can take this weapon part of his soul and reanimate it on the outside of his body in any form he pleases. Because of this he does not use Soul resonance, but instead uses a special technique called Self soul resonance. It works the same way, but he just does it with himself. He usually will reanimate his weapon soul into a human partner to feel more normal. He calls this partner Sei. She is very humorous and light-hearted, but also slightly more serious than Itchi. He has been enrolled at the DWMA for a year now. Oh, and his parents were killed during the whole Kishin incident. Now, on with the story.**

"Blaire, get the hell off me!" Soul cried as he was being smothered by the magical cat. "Ohhh. Does Souly-kun not like Blaire?" She asked grinning. "NO I DON'T LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW! NOW GET O-" Soul was interrupted by the door opening. In the door way stood Itchi in his regular jeans and Red vs. Blue t-shirt. "Hey soul. Stop making out with the pedophilic cat and come have some breakfast." Said Itchi with is usual cheery, half-grin. "Uhhh, yeah. Coming." Soul still wasn't use to Itchikaru living with them. It had only been 2 weeks since he moved in. The morning went on as usual, breakfast, classes, Black-stars constant bragging. The after-noon was a little more interesting though. The gang decided to play a game of basketball with they're usual bets involved. Even Crona (male) decided to play. "I-I-I-I'm the c-captain? I don't know how to deal with that." Said Crona while looking at the ground. "Oh suck it up and play you dope. If we win the punishment goes to the she-cow." Said Ragnarok who was sticking out of Crona's back. "Don't be mean to my girlfriend, Ragnarok." Said Itchikaru. That's right, they're dating. Everyone has a girl/boyfriend now. MakaxItchikaru, SoulxLiz, KidxPatty, Black-starxTsubaki, Cronax well no one. He doesn't know how to deal with girls. "Whatever man-cow." Sneered Ragnarok before returning to Crona's back. "Well, the teams are uneven so I guess I'll bring out Sei." Said Itchi. Suddenly there was a flash of light and there was a tall, beautiful, woman standing before them. She kind of resembled Tsubaki. "Hey guys." Said Sei with a smile and a wave. "Ok, so these are the terms: the winning team's captain gets to go on a romantic dinner with a person of their choosing; well the losing team has to handle the bill for said romantic date." Said Soul with his goofy grin. The game went on for a while when finally the score was tied up with 2 minutes to go. "Alright!" Screamed Itchi. "We're gonna win!" Itchi had the ball and was swerving around the other players. "Yeah! That's one point for team Awesome." Said Itchi after he made a rather impressive slam dunk. "Beep! Time's up." Said Soul as his watches timer went off. "The winner is Maka. Team Crona has to pay the bill. So Maka, who are you going to take?" Maka looked around for a while before answering. "I wanna bring Crona." Crona looked shocked and blushed a little. Itchi simply looked at Maka with his cheery grin and said "Maka, is there something you need to tell me?" This made her chuckle a little. She knew that Itchi understood and was just joking. Crona loved Maka and even announced it once. However, Maka was in love with Itchi and had to reject him. She tried to be delicate, but Crona still took it hard. Maka was simply trying to make up for it. "Maka," Crona said, looking up from his usual head down position. "I want you to go with Itchi." "Crona I-" "No Maka." Crona cut in. "I understand why you're doing this, but I don't want you to give up an opportunity like this for me. I've moved on. I'm fine." Maka sighed and said "Alright." Crona looked happy. "Where should we go?" asked Itchi. "Dunno." Shrugged Maka. "How about Chuck E Cheese's?" Maka giggled and said "Sure." "Ha! Good, cause I'm gonna own you in Ski ball." Said Itchi.

**But wait, there's more! Another story because I was bored. This one is written differently.**

Itchi: Hey Soul, is Maka home yet?

Soul: Yeah. She got home like 10 minutes before you. I think she's in her room. But remember to knock first.

Itchi: Got it.

_Knock knock_

Maka: Come in.

Itchi: [Entering the room] Hey I g- HOLY SHIT! [Slams door close] WHY IS BLAIRE IN YOUR ROOM NAKED?

Maka: [From behind door] Blaire's not in my ro- HOLY SHIT BLAIRE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Blaire: I'm all out of cute clothes to wear so I wanted to borrow some of yours.

Maka: GET THE HELL OUT!

Soul: [Runs down hallway and into Maka's room] what's going o- [Falls back with nosebleed]

Itchi: NYAH! [Tries to close door but Souls head is in the way]

Soul: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Blaire: Oh is my Souly-kun hurt? [Lurches toward Soul]

Itchi: Gah! [Falls back with nosebleed]

Maka: *Sigh*

Soul: Get her the hell off of me!

Itchi: Itchikaru Light Push! [Pushes Blaire off of Soul with his foot]

Blaire: Itchikaru-kun always ruins the fun. [Turns back into cat and runs off]

Itchi: Well that was weird.

Maka: Indeed.

**Hey, so those were my first ever fan fics so please review and I will probably make more. Probably.**


End file.
